


Mr. Scientia Tell me of your favorite pair...

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gloves, Humor, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: A little poem (or an attempt)  about Ignis' trouble in picking a favorite pair of gloves.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Igtober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Scientia Tell me of your favorite pair...

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 29: Gloves

Mr. Scientia was known for many things in Insomnia.

His hair and proper manners but mostly his gloves.

The others wondered at his sense of mania,

Did he truly feel something for those glorious accessories as strong as love?

Brilliants colors for every occasion,

This handsome man was a curiosity for sure,

With several styles and types of tissue that spoke of perfection,

Especially when it came to guessing what new style would endure.

Leather, suede, faux fur, silk, and nylon…

For Mr. Scientia seems to have the perfect choice for every moment.

Why the list could go on and on!

And the girls have taken notice of course as they giggle while they comment.

"Tell me… tell me, Mr. Scientia," They say.

"Which pair are your favorite? Surely one of them must be most worthy!!"

Mr. Scientia replies, with a smile that is unable to betray,

"Why I cannot pick one for could you imagine the controversy!"

"I adore all of these incredible creations…

They all have a special place in my heart,

A story could be told through glorious animation,

Of all the reasons why a decision is impossible to pick apart."

Not sold on such an affair the girls press on,

“Surely one pair is far more superior in some small way?

"Come now Mr. Scientia… are you trying to pull a con?

Can’t you just tell us?" They pleaded in an attempt to sway.

So Mr. Scientia took a moment to ponder,

However it was far too complicated to form an acceptable argument.

"Forgive me ladies but I must leave you to wonder…

However I will endeavor to consider such a question and in my mind it will be most prominent."

Turning to go with the thought heavy on his mind,

Mr. Scientia followed along his path to the citadel grounds 

Truth be told, this had been a question he had never paid enough time,

But he decided that it piqued his interest and he wanted an answer that was sound.

Of his friends and colleagues who had opinions a’plenty,

HIs first stop was at the office of dear old Gladio.

“Hello my friend who is usually so current and regularly trendy,

I must implore you to inform me before you begin your cardio!”

As usual the shield who had time for his closest of friends,

Took a long moment to consider such an important question.

“Well, Ignis, first you must consider the one that has a message to send.”

For everyone knew that how something looked was the most important conception.

So Ignis thought and he thought about the words he had been given,

But, Alas… to narrow down a single choice was far too trying!

Surely there were other terms of on which to base a decision.

“Prompto! Prompto!” He called upon yet another that he was relying.

The upbeat blond, full of excitement and vigor,

Turned to answer the call to which Ignis presented.

“Hmm… gloves you say?” He murmured ever quicker.

“I believe you must consider comfort for sure,” For style without comfort was pointless to have mentioned.

Yet another fair point, and yet another dead end,

How oh how would he ever make a choice that would satisfy the masses?

With a nod of his head to his dear, dear friend,

Ignis departed to find Noctis who was out in the garden grasses.

“What is it Ignis? How can I help you?” The King implored with concern,

“I must know how to choose a favorite pair of gloves! Is it comfort or style I must consider?”

Bright blue eyes flashed as he shrugged, “Why not a mix of the two, no need to discern.”

“Genius!” He replied with a dip of his chin and then off he went to find a clear winner!

Night and day he poured over the bundles of choices he called his own,

A clear winner all but avoiding him upon this quest!

How was he to choose between the multitude of pieces that were so beautifully sewn!

There was just no way to choose, or to even hope to find a pair that was the best.

Defeated as he glanced around to take in the mountains of little coverings, 

Ignis dared to ask aloud, “How oh How could I ever choose the perfect pair!!”

“Could it be that they all set your heart to fluttering?” 

Called a smooth sultry voice that all but answered his prayer!

“Blessed Darling, what would I do without your sage advice?”

Surely this would satisfy those who had asked,

After all, they had certain posed a question that was hardly precise!

To choose one out of a hundred was a concept that they had not grasped.

Relieved and relaxed, he followed after the one true favorite in his life,

Pleased to have that particular riddle put to rest.

His attentions were ready to to be focused upon his wife,

Where he was determined to take some time an invest.

The next morning, bright and early,

Off went Mr. Scientia full of pomp and pep,

Into town he strolled where the woman were whispering in a hurry,

So approach them he did with a light bounce in his step.

“My dear ladies and inquisitors, I have pondered long and hard,

Your question left me with heavy thoughts and few retorts.

I cannot pick just one, no I cannot think of a pair I could discard.

They are all my favorites, though the reasons are easy to sort.”

Without waiting for a reply, Ignis merely turned to go,

Walking to take her hand, she who waited at the edge of the walkway.

It was then he noticed there upon her hand to protect from the snow…

A large glove that didn’t fit her though she put it proudly on display.

“My favorite pair of your gloves are the ones you let me wear…

I feel the warmth from your hand holding me close when I am in need.”

She blushed beautifully as he kissed her there in the square.

Whispering, “Surely that is the perfect reason that I can heed.”

Gloves, suspenders, and various little trinkets of decadence, 

Were glorious to enjoy and allow oneself to fully indulge in all of their magnificence.

But a favorite came around when friends and loved ones shared a preference.

Sometimes it was a simple mention that gave way to precedence.

Mr. Scientia, the man with the gloves and unwavering style,

They say that he was a hard man to please.

Just look at his finery and brilliant taste that goes on for a mile!

Truth was, it was his friends and family who knew how to best appease.


End file.
